Households and offices generally include a variety of appliances for performing a variety of functions. For example, a household may include a refrigerator appliance, a dishwasher appliance, a microwave appliance, a cooktop appliance, a washer appliance and/or a dryer appliance. Cooktop appliances, for example, typically can include a variety of configurations. As an example, cooktop appliances may use a glass and/or ceramic-glass cooking panel for supporting cooking utensils. For such cooktop appliances, the heating sources can include, e.g., radiant, induction, and gas on glass. A variety of controls can be provided for the heating sources such as, e.g., traditional rotatable knobs and/or electronic types that rely on sensitivity to a user's touch. These controls may be provided as part of a user interface assembly for controlling various operations of the cooktop appliance.
One feature that is frequently included on many appliances, such as in particular cooktop appliances but also for example refrigerator appliances and other suitable appliances, is a lock-out feature. The lock-out feature, when activated, generally prevents user inputs by a user to the user interface assembly of the appliance from altering the operation of the appliance. For example, in the case of a cooktop appliance, activation of a lock-out feature may prevent a user input from activating a heat source. In a refrigerator appliance, activation of a lock-out feature may prevent a user input from changing the temperature in a freezer compartment and/or fresh food compartment.
Frequently, when a lock-out feature is activated, an indicator light on the appliance is activated to indicate that the lock-out feature is active. These lights remain on while the lock-out feature is activated. However, such use of indicator lights may have drawbacks. For example, the constant active state of an indicator light can be a distraction to a user in the vicinity of the appliance, particularly at night. Further, the constant active state of the indicator light can draw the attention of, for example, children to the light and the appliance. This can cause the children to become curious and play with the user interface assembly of the appliance, potentially unlocking the appliance and altering operation of the appliance. Accordingly, there may be safety concerns associated with such use of continuously illuminated indicator lights.
Accordingly, improved appliances and methods for operating appliances are desired. In particular, appliances and methods which provide improved lock-out features which reduce indicator light distraction and safety concerns would be advantageous.